<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sealed With a Kiss by aidyr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788090">Sealed With a Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr'>aidyr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Explicit Language, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, I cannot FUCKING believe I wrote this, No Smut, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, Pink isn't having a good time, White is uuuuuuh frisky, Xenophilia, but like... eh, kinda? maybe??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" White took a step closer and a pitiful whimper fell from between Pink’s chapped and trembling lips. “Pink…” White’s voice was disgustingly familiar. All while splattered with the thick, goopy, liquid remnants of recent butchery. “Take off your helmet for me.” "</p><hr/><p>In which I had nothing better to do than to write an angsty Among Us darkfic about Pink getting a non-con kiss from The Impostor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Pink/White (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Among Us</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sealed With a Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Backed into a corner, Pink had no choice but to look her former friend and colleague in the face. She could feel her heart hammer against her ribs in an uncomfortable and violent rhythm which shook her to the core. The taller astro-pioneer stood quiet, and imposing. “Wh-White,” Pink’s voice shuddered and she cringed as her helmet clanked against the wall behind her; there was nowhere left to go. “Please… I… I don’t know what’s gotten into you, b-but please… please god, White…”</p><p>White didn’t say anything. Her respirator made a noise— which while completely ordinary, seemed volatile, evil, and lovecraftian in the cramped and palpable silence of the electrical room.</p><p>Pink’s breathing came in heavy rasps which fogged up the visor on her helmet with each fearful puff of air. Her gaze flickered wearily from White, who had yet to say a word, and down the hall to a pool of blood left behind by the freshly-slaughtered Green. The deep crimson which leaked from his helmet made Pink’s stomach churn and she choked back the urge to vomit as she once again pictured the cold, bloodied corpses of her dear co-workers.</p><p>“White, Jesus… Why’d y-you… I don’t…”</p><p>White took a step closer and a pitiful whimper fell from between Pink’s chapped and trembling lips. “Pink…” White’s voice was <i>disgustingly</i> familiar. All while splattered with the thick, goopy, liquid remnants of recent butchery. “Take off your helmet for me.”</p><p>Pink opened her mouth to speak, but no words came to mind. She was too thoroughly terrified, and all she could manage was to slowly nod her head. Maybe if she obeyed <i>it,</i> then it would spare her. An unlikely possibility, but a possibility nonetheless. She reached up and with stiff, shivering digits, undid the clasps on her helmet. A low whirring hiss of air cut through the tense quiet between them as she twisted the helmet off and revealed her tear-streaked face to the impostor. “White pl-please…” She began to cry once again. Pink didn’t want to die.</p><p>“Shhh,” White soothed with a frighteningly smooth little hum. She continued to walk closer to the petrified spacefarer and didn’t show an ounce of emotion toward the way Pink tried unsuccessfully to sink further into the cold, metallic wall behind her. “You look… So pretty when you cry,” White purred.</p><p>“Wh-what’re you…?” Pink sniffled, she could feel her heartbeat in her ears. She wanted to scream for help, but she knew everyone was gone. She would be next… She was going to die. A choked whine escaped with her next breath and her knees almost gave out under the cold, unfeeling presence of the otherworldly executioner.</p><p>White pressed a red stained finger to Pink’s quivering lips and clicked her tongue. “You want to live…?” She asked, cooly. She moved back and Pink could see her fear stricken reflection in the mirror of White’s helmet. “Wanna see something special?” White continued with a sly, coy, almost foxy tone of voice.</p><p>Pink couldn’t find it within herself to talk back or refuse, so she kept her mouth shut and watched as White undid the clasps on her own space helmet. Pink almost cried when she saw the face revealed to her; the same face she’d always known but… <i>Wrong.</i> White’s smile wasn’t the calming, warm little grin she had always worn. The energy— the intent behind it, was sinister and chilling. White’s -- aptly colored -- snow-white hair no longer looked beautiful and soft so much as ghostly and eerie. But the worst had yet to come, as White smiled and closed in on Pink once more. “Close your eyes,” she instructed. And Pink, against all better judgement, allowed her damp, stingy eyes to fall shut.</p><p>What followed was regret:</p><p>A cold, icky, slimy intrusion filled her mouth and wriggled down her throat. She wanted to gasp, but her airways were blocked and her lungs flared with burning, fearful air. Pink’s eyes snapped open and her pupils, the size of pinpricks, made immediate contact with White’s chilly stare.</p><p>White had opened her mouth— unhinged her jaw like a snake; revealing rows upon rows of deadly sharp teeth which Pink was certain hadn’t ever been there before. But more immediately concerning was the tentacle-esque tongue which had nestled down her throat. Pink shrieked as well as she could manage and tried desperately to get away from the alien presence in her body.</p><p>This only appeared to spur White further onward however, who gave a lustful giggle and pushed her tongue further down Pink’s esophagus. Pink cried out in pain and shoved pathetically against White’s chest. The smell of gore and the taste of human innards suffocated all five senses all while she desperately clawed against her body’s inclination to pass out. She was running out of air however, and the corners of her vision were growing blurry as the lack of oxygen choked her unconscious.</p><p>White smirked and finally retreated, she pulled her obscene oral tendril back into the depths of her eldritch maw. She laughed, and it was the same, adorable little giggle everyone aboard The Skeld had heard a million times before… </p><p>Pink slumped to the floor and immediately curled in on herself, retching and gagging. She coughed and sputtered and agonized over the lingering feeling of an alien tongue slithering slowly and painfully down her gullet. “Sh-shit…” She cursed under her haggard breath. “Fuck… F-fuck…”</p><p>“I love when you swear,” White spoke softly. “I’d love to hear more…” She hummed gently to herself and at that moment, Pink knew death would be the universe’s mercy. Alas, she was not at the universe’s mercy… she was at the mercy of the impostor. “I think I’ll keep you.” She smiled down at Pink and devilishly winked. </p><p>Pink gaped and watched as White turned her back and walked away; her hips swaying with each malicious little step she took. She headed down the hall and off to do god-knows-what now that everyone but the two of them were dead.</p><p>Pink couldn’t move, only watch. Before White had left the room entirely, she turned to make eye contact with Pink one last time.</p><p>White smiled.</p><p>Pink wept.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So uuuuuuh, that was a thing. Idk.</p><p>At first I was gonna write something a little more... Dead Dove? But I kinda liked the angst and didn't wanna ruin it with anything too gratuitous. Then again, this is just a dumbass fucking Among Us fanfic so who cares lmao.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>